


Not Today

by rivergays



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheryl and Veronica were once lovers but it is not mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Love Confessions, Mentioned Toni Topaz, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivergays/pseuds/rivergays
Summary: Things won't be the same, but she needs to tell her. She really does or else she'll have this heavy feeling in her heart forever every time she looks at them.





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> The desperation to do just ANYTHING when you don't have wifi

It's raining, and one thing that Veronica hates the most is rain. But the storm doesn't matter to her she doesn't care if she gets sick she knew it, she knew this would happen how could she be this stupid? It's so clear, so clear that Cheryl doesn't like her back but she told her anyway she told her hoping to relieve even just a little bit of the heavy feeling in her chest everytime she sees her, but shit it only got worse when Cheryl looked at her with pity and regret in her eyes. 

Veronica doesn't like that, she doesn't want Cheryl to feel any ounce of regret of not liking her back it's not her fault, it's hers she fell in love with her not the other way around. The memory of her confession was still clear in her mind, it keeps on replaying and replaying inside her head and she can't shake it off no matter how cold she's feeling because of the rain, no matter how hard she screamed under the storm she can still see it, everything.

And it hurts, goddamnit it hurts so she cries and cries until she feels her knees go weak and her vision blurry, she keeps on thinking on what will happen next but it only make her think of the worst so she just stands there, in the middle of the storm replaying her confession in her mind and images of what could possibly happen if she didn't told her, or if Cheryl actually loves her back.

"Cheryl... Can i confess to you about something?" Veronica feels like she's seconds away from a panic attack, she knows she shouldn't be doing this. But it's too late she already called her and there is no turning back now she has to tell her no, she _**needs**_ to tell her or else she'll always have this heavy feeling in her chest.

"Sure Ronnie, I'm listening."

"I was meaning to tell you this for a, very long time but uuh... I'm just not sure how and I know you don't feel the same but I really just want to get this off my chest and feel some type of relief, I just really want to tell you this i feel like i am 2 years late I mean with what's happening between you and Toni, i don't think i won't stand a chance anymore."

Veronica has to bite her bottom lip to stop rambling, and she feels scared when understanding crossed to Cheryl's beautiful eyes and pity then guilt. It was silent for a moment and the longer the silence dragged on Veronica became more and more anxious.

"Does that mean..?"

"Yes, I love you Cheryl." Cheryl's eyes soften as she holds Veronica's hands with sincerity and she should feel relieved because Cheryl didn't respond in the most horrible way she imagined it to be but no the feeling only grew worse.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same. We both know that right?"

"I know." Cheryl doesn't hesitate to pull Veronica in to a hug, and finally she lets go and cries to her arms. Why? Why doesn't she feel relieved this is supposed to help her move on from her but why did it worsen?

"Oh Ronnie, you could find someone way better and deserving than me. You'll get to meet that person one day but it's just not me."

"I don't know Cheryl, you are the only person I love i don't think i can move on that easily."

"Well you will, I believe in you Veronica."

"Thank you, Cheryl."

She'll move on she knows she will but the pain she's feeling is too much to bear, it will be a long journey on forgetting her feelings for the redhead but she will get there. _But just not today, definitely not today._


End file.
